


Letters From Moran and Moriarty

by fandomwhatsafandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Moran and Moriarty's first meeting to the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Moran and Moriarty

_Jim_ Sebastian

* * *

 

_Sebastian Moran,_

_Congratulations! You have been chosen to work for my empire. Your dishonorable discharge has brought you my attention, but your record of violence and the amount of confirmed kills makes me think you will be perfect for the job. Within the next two minutes you will find a car outside ready to take you to my location so I can brief you._

_Get in the car._

_Jim Moriarty_

 

Jim Moriarty,

You can suck my dick.

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

_Sebastian Moran,_

_Glad you could join us. Hope you enjoy our arrangement._

_See you soon._

_Jim Moriarty_

 

Bastard,

You fucking kidnapped me. I'm not working for you.

Fuck you!

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

_Sebastian,_

_How did you feel when you completed your first job? As it is not your first kill I hope it wasn't fear. Although from the footage I was provided it looked as though you were having fun._

_I told you this was where you belonged._

_Jim Moriarty_

 

Jim, 

I'll take the job, but don't expect me to be your lap dog.

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

 

_Seb,_

_It's the second anniversary of you coming to work for me. I've planned for us to go to dinner tonight. Be ready by 8:00._

_Dress Nice._

_Jim_

 

Jimmy,

Second anniversary of my working for you? More like Second anniversary of my kidnapping. I'll be ready by 7:50.

I always dress nice.

Seb

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sebastian,_

 

_When the fuck does a job count as a success when you come home half dead? I do not enjoy getting calls that interrupt my meetings to tell me my best sniper has been airlifted to a hospital unconscious. You do not risk your life for a job. You send a different less valuable man in to fix things. What the fuck were you thinking? You literally just rigged a bomb to the place and you ran right back in. You do not get to leave me yet Seb, I'm not done with you. If you ever do something like that again I will personally kill you._

_Fuck you Sebastian._

_Jim Moriarty_

Dear Jim,

I'm sorry. I had a good reason. Just talk to me and you'll see.

See you later.

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

Kitten,

You've got a nice arse.

Bring it here.

Tiger

* * *

 

 

_Sebastian,_

_They've found us. I'm being arrested. Don't come home._

_Grim is go._

_James_

 

James,

Plan in place. Meet you outside Baker at fifteen hundred.

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

 

Jim,

You've got to stop. 

I'm worried about you.

Seb

 

_Sebastian,_

_Don't forget. I own you._

_Jim Moriarty_

* * *

 

  _My Dearest Sebastian,_

 

 

 

  _It has come to my attention a final problem has arisen. Sherlock Holmes has found something that could take down my empire. That thing happens to be you. I tried my hardest to keep you out of the Holmes situation, but Sherlock was still able to find what makes me human. I have a solution and that is to use the people he loves most against him, as he was going to do to me. Your last job for me will be to follow the pet, John Watson. When you receive my call you will shoot him dead. After Watson is dead you will meet me atop Barts hospital._

_See you later my love._

_Jim_

 

Dear Jim,

You should have told me the rest of your plan. Finding you dead was never part of the plan. Your blood is still on my hands. I couldn't bare to wash you away. Holmes is dead, but Watson is still breathing. I failed you, but when I saw you pulled the gun I had to save you. I failed you there too. I'll be with you soon. Goodbye kitten.

Basher

* * *

 

_Sebby,_

_Did you miss me?_

_JM_

 

JM,

You're not him. I felt his blood pour all over me. He is dead.

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

_Seb,_

_It's me. I'll meet you at the old house at 8._

_Jim_

 

Bastard,

Three and a half years. I mourned you. I tried to hold together your empire that I didn't want to join in the first place.

Fuck you. Take your job back and leave me alone.

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

_Sebastian,_

_I told you. I did it for you. Now that Holmes is back I thought I'd come back too. I need my best sniper at my side._

_Jim_

 

Jim,

I thought you were dead. I'll work for you, but don't expect me to be the same as I was before you left. I spent three and a half years at the head of this web, I know the inner workings so don't expect a lap dog. I'll take jobs as you wish, but I won't do grunt work. And if I haven't said it enough. Fuck you.

Sebastian Moran

* * *

 

_Sebastian,_

_We've had this conversation before. The job is not a success if you come home to me half dead. You said you'd try to be more careful. I do not like my tigers coming home with holes all over in them._

_Jim_

 

Jim,

Same applies to you. It's not a success when you shoot yourself in the head either. Don't tell me what to do.

Sebastian

ps. My name is not and never will be Tiger

* * *

 

 

_Sebby,_

_I still love you. I never stopped. My Tiger, My Bastian, My best sniper._

_Jimmy_

 

Jim,

You don't kill yourself in front of the people you love. You don't let them mourn you for three and a half years and then come back into their life expecting to be welcomed back with open arms.

Sebastian

ps. I never stopped either

* * *

 

 

_My Dear Sebastian,_

_You weren't supposed to die. We were just getting back to normal. I told you to be more careful. I should never have brought you back in to the Holmes situation. Goodbye Tiger. I'll see you soon._

_Jim Moriarty_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.


End file.
